


Ten Characters Ficlet Meme

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mirror Universe, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten ficlets for a meme (explained further in notes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alternate Universe: A Mirrorverse Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Kirk, Hikar ~~u~~ i Sulu

Jim makes damn sure to take all of Sulu's blades -- which involves a pleasant bit of manhandling and earns him some souvenir fingernail slashes -- before strapping the longest back on around her waist. "This is my dagger," he reminds her, curving his fingers to her hip. "My dagger, in my service."

Head tilted back, she stares up at him undaunted, her mouth pulled sideways into a smug little 'that's what you think' smirk. All she says is, "Yes, Captain," but she sets her hand atop his, her dagger-sharp nails just pricking the back of his hand.

Jim already knew he'll need, and want, to keep an eye on Sulu, and he means his answering grin. He can work with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two AUs combined -- the Mirrorverse and a genderswapped Sulu AU.


	2. Dark -- Another way things could have gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George Kirk, Christopher Pike.

Sickened enough for one day, George's about to leave when the auctioneer announces a final, _special_ shipment guaranteed to include some Humans. The crowd eagerly titters and crows, Humans being rare since Earth's destruction; George tugs his hood forward and settles his stance, hoping grimly to see someone he can rescue, someone he can work with.

In the third shivering, naked captive on the block, he sees _Chris_. Chris Pike, head high and eyes coldly defiant, wearing layered bruises as proudly as he wore his cadet reds a year and a lifetime ago.

George spends every last coin in a rash flurry of desperation, and Winona would deplore his lack of tactics if she'd come to the market today, but he wins the auction, he buys Chris, and the long hike home and empty pockets will all be worth it for the shocked wonder lighting up Chris's bleak blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a world where the _Narada_ bypassed the _Kelvin_ and headed for the Federation.


	3. Threesome -- Kessel Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru Sulu, Jen Kirk & Leonard McCoy

Lord _help_ me," Leonard gasps, propelled backwards through his own doorway by Jen's ruthless hands, "what's gotten into you?"

"Told you he wouldn't get it," says Sulu behind her, his broad nimble hands on her waist, but she laughs and knocks Leonard over onto his bed, onto his back, and swings her thighs either side of his hips. "It's the _Kessel Run,_ McCoy," he adds like that means anything, eyes glittering over Jen's shoulder, hair gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.

Leonard has to admit, if just to himself, that triumph looks good on him.

The whole world knows it looks good on Jen, leaning over him all golden and shining, her strong hands pressing down his shoulders. "We did it in twelve parsecs, Bones! Four less than anyone's managed before! We figured out a new route for the first time in fifty years! Do you know what that means?"

"You're sitting on me in the middle of the day?" Leonard asks, like he minds, his disobedient hands curving up under Jen's hips.

Sulu laughs and climbs on with them, smirking upside down, his thighs sleekly framing Leonard's head as Jen's grin widens to dazzling. "It means you're in bed with the two most awesome pilots in the Academy," she tells him as she rocks down against him, maddeningly, sweetly hot, and Sulu leans in and bites her ear as she leans down and bites Leonard's lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I could not resist the reference/crossover/whatnot. I couldn't resist.   
> In case you were wondering, a parsec is a unit of distance, not time.


	4. Amnesia -- a moment in Sickbay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenore McCoy & Gaila; also, Christine Chapel.

There's a crash and a scream outside, and Lenore's on her feet before Chapel even opens her office door. Seeing her, Chapel swings a step out of her way, already turning back towards whatever craziness is going down this time.

It's Lieutenant Gaila, up and hollering like a banshee in sibilances that must be distorted Orion Prime, sending Zhukrak flying back with one slam of her palms against his sternum. "Not enough sedative," Chapel hisses low.

"You think?" Lenore replies, trying to circle around the angry disoriented girl staggering in the middle of Medbay with fists up and teeth bared. Gaila grabs the side of her head, babbling furiously as she scrabbles at the bandage, and they need to get her down again before she tears it off and does herself real damage.

So of course Lenore trips over some bit of flotsam and crashes to her knees, and Gaila whips around towards her, fist drawn back. Lenore looks up, wincing already, hoping someone can grab Gaila while she's beating on her.

But she doesn't. Gaila stares at Lenore, eyes wide and cloudy, and mouths a silent word just before Chapel edges up alongside and makes a long arm to administer a hypo. Lenore shoves herself up as Gaila falls, taking her limp weight, and she and Chapel hoist her back up on the biobed. Across the room Villanueva's getting Zhukrak back on his feet, it's all over but the cleanup.

"Huh," Chapel says over her busy hands as they get Gaila settled, "I'm not sure, but I think she called you, 'healer'."

"You think she remembered me?" Lenore blinks, and dares a little hope.


	5. Hurt/Comfort -- another moment in Sickbay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janice Rand & Nyota Uhura

On the second day after Janice wakes up, Nyota comes to Sickbay carrying a small satchel of supplies. She draws the privacy curtain around the biobed, helps Janice sit up, and sits behind her; outside, she can hear Leonard's rumbly demand for an explanation and Christine's reasonable tones in response, but in here she unpins and unknots Janice's disheveled hairdo, working the knots out from the ends up. She hums as she combs, bits of randomly selected tunes, and Janice sits silently with her arms over her knees, breathing in, breathing out.

When her hair's in reasonably good order, Nyota switches to the dry shampoo brush, drawing it through from scalp to waist, and Janice sighs softly with each stroke. The last time Nyota was in Sickbay, Janice did this for her, in part because Spock's fingers trembled whenever he touched her. She remembers that, and the feeling of regaining her strength, and puts as much reassurance into her touch as she can.

When she's finished Nyota does up Janice's hair in a simple flat braid she can lie on, then hugs her, feeling Janice's fingers digging into her shoulders. "I'm sure your voice will recover soon," she says, and Janice rolls her eyes, smiling wryly; Nyota grins just as wryly, and hugs her again.


	6. Crackfic -- lightning storm in space.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Kirk & George Kirk

This has been the weirdest fucking day. Like all weird days it started small, with a funny signal that led them to a malfunctioning Klingon buoy, but by now they've discovered an inhabited planet of five-legged sentients, had a firefight that nearly knocked out the Warp drive, and outraced the Klingons _and_ the Romulans to a mysteriously important point next to nowhere, only to find the same sort of lightning storm in space that Jim remembers from the records of the _Kelvin's_ destruction and his mother's story of his birth. Except that this one is spilling out bits of debris that unmistakably came from a Starfleet ship. One of the _Kelvin_ 's vintage.

Jim stares at his viewscreen, out at crackling lights circling a hole of absolute blackness, and doesn't let himself shiver.

A larger chunk tumbles out, and Chekov's shout, "Captain, a lifesign!" overlaps Uhura's, "Distress signal detected! I have audio!"

"Onscreen," Jim orders, bracing himself, but nothing could prepare him for recognizing the tinny voice through the buzz of static. " --is Lieutenant George Kirk of the _Kelvin_ , mayday, mayday, I repeat, this is--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally thought this was the weakest story, but several commenters adored it.


	7. Genderswap -- Dr. McCoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah McCoy & Nyota Uhura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence.

Leah clutches her sink in widened hands, staring into her square-jawed new face, disorientation and speculation waltzing together inside her head. She should be conferring with that crazy Scott about how to reverse the transporter's latest bobble, she should have contacted Uhura with a treatment plan and worked out with Chapel and M'Benga how to administer it to herself.

But she looks at her broad shoulders in the mirror, and remembers how, after an initial hunched moment of shock, Uhura swaggered off the transporter pad, smoothly swinging those lengthened legs, head high as always. More gracefully than Leah's managed, bumping and fumbling her way down corridors that feel narrower, but... Leah squeezes her bicep, thicker and firmer without the centimeter of feminine padding, and contemplates her changed self.

Kirk appears behind her and whistles appreciatively as she flinches, biting her lip in frustration that she was too damn distracted to hear him enter. He spins one upheld finger and when Leah turns she realizes she's his height, she can look levelly into his amused eyes.

"Not bad," he says, raking his gaze over her. "It's almost a pity you can't stay this way, you're a stud."

"Captain," makes her stammer briefly at the bizarre baritone she hears in her own mouth, but she manages to spit out her prevarication, "there's no guarantee the effect is even reversible --"

Kirk's eyes widen as she talks, then narrow, and then he cuts her off with a lunge and a slam, and Leah's new strength turns out to be no goddamn help at all. He's still Kirk, and he effortlessly bends her over her own sink, hauling her arms up behind her back until her shoulders creak into agony. "You think I won't fuck you like this?" he asks conversationally. "You think you're not still my pretty doctor?"

"No, sir," Leah growls, and at least now she rumbles, at least her feet are flat on the floor rather than tiptoe even when he leans hard against her and bends her further.

Even when he laughs and she shudders. "Dick or chick, you're still my Bones," he tells her, "but you're going to fix yourself and Uhura. That's an order, McCoy."

Nose pressed to cool polymer and her shoulders screaming, Leah slumps, and all she can say is, "yes, Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The luck of the shuffle had me genderswap one of my genderswapped characters. That was fun.


	8. First Time -- she vs he.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah McCoy/Jen Kirk

Leah's nervously skimming through her mental map of the _Enterprise_ , considering whether to turn left at the next corner or chance the turbolift, when Jen lightly taps her elbow. She turns, and gets one disorienting flash of bright grin and blue, blue eyes before Jen's hand curls around her shoulder as Jen's mouth lands firmly on hers.

Firmly, pushily, oh so sweetly. Jen even tastes like him, but so much sweeter, her lips even fuller, her tongue just as bold. Leah gasps and Jen slips that tongue between her teeth, rocking her head back as she presses the kiss until Leah's lips tingle, until her breathing stutters and her head starts to whirl. Leah closes her hands on hard padded biceps, Jen's strength bracing her as Jen kisses her until her heartbeat speeds to hectic and her knees try to melt.

Jen pulls back, leaving Leah's mouth cold without the heat of hers, and all Leah can see is the red-shot darkness behind her swooned eyelids. She shoves them up and Jen's grin is just like his sweetest one, the one that makes Leah's heart lurch and lighten no matter how well she knows it's an illusion.

On Jen, it's the truth. "Bones," she murmurs, and even the fucking nickname sounds sweet in her raspy alto.

"What the Hell?" Leah answers, because they could be discovered any moment and now she can barely even walk, warmed nearly to melting all the way down to her toes. "What was that for?"

"Because you're so completely you," Jen tells her, the shine in her eyes lending reason to the nonsensical words. "Because you're my Bones."

Leah opens her mouth, and pauses, and doesn't say anything. She's not Jenny's Bones, and if they stay here smooching he'll find them and snatch her back. Even so, when she shuts her mouth she can feel it curved into a smile.

Jen smiles back, so sweetly Leah's eyes prickle and her heart painfully dances. She leans in again and against all sense Leah leans to meet her for a brief, soft brush of lips, before she pulls away and says, "Come on, this way," as they head onwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite.


	9. Angst -- what might have been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher Pike & Janice Rand

Janice counts the hours and the days. After three days, she discreetly comms her friend Thelly at Starfleet Medical and wheedles the answers to a few questions. At the end of five, she's managed to obtain a shipboard Ops uniform. After eight, she sends a note, just before bed, and forces herself to sleep while waiting for a reply.

It's there in the morning, one word, "Yes."

So, nine days after seven Starfleet ships set out to Vulcan and only the _Enterprise_ returned, Janice Rand goes to visit the convalescent Captain Pike.

He smiles over his weary pallor, squeezes her hand firmly, and chats pleasantly for almost their full fifteen minutes, deftly steering the conversation despite her efforts. However, she's patient too, and when she stands to leave and he smiles at her with politeness over resigned relief, she smiles back pleasantly despite what she's about to say.

"Captain Pike," Janice says with her hand between his, "it would have been an honor to serve with you."

He blinks once, his smile shifting a little into something truer and more painful, and she grits her teeth behind her own smile, knowing the last thing he wants is her tears. "Yeoman Rand," he answers, "the regret is all mine."


	10. Babyfic -- a fine boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard McCoy & Gaila

Leonard sits in his desk chair, holding Gaila's son on his lap, studying the new-leaf-green baby as the baby gums on his forefinger and stares at him right back. He's a cheerful little Buddha, round and smiling and still bald, incredibly plump and a little solemn, gazing steadily at Leonard with round ink-dark eyes. He keeps still better than Leonard would ever expect Jim did as a baby, and the only person he can recognize in these round features is Gaila, but he keeps looking as the baby gurgles around his finger and keeps on chewing.

"Stop that," Gaila says indulgently, leaning against his shoulder to waggle her fingers at her baby.

"Stop what?" Leonard asks, tugging at his finger in case that's what she means, though her son grips it with both chubby fists.

"Stop trying to guess his father." Caught out, he knows his guilt shows on his face, and she grins toothily at him and reaches for her son. "I told you, he's my baby."

"And he's a fine boy," Leonard says by way of apology as he hoists the baby into her arms, his finger hauled along almost the whole way. Gaila laughs merrily, because she knows him, and her son gurgles cheery agreement with his mama. Leonard looks up at Gaila and her baby cheek to cheek, and shrugs as he gives in with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would Gaila name her son?

**Author's Note:**

> I took these ten characters as suggested by my friends: Leonard McCoy, Lenore/Leah McCoy*, Christopher Pike, George Kirk, Hikaru Sulu, Nyota Uhura, Jen Kirk*, Janice Rand, Jim Kirk, & Gaila. (Asterisked characters are genderswapped versions of canon characters).
> 
> And these ten categories: AU, Dark, Threesome, Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, Cracfic, Genderswap, First Time, Angst, Babyfic
> 
> And wrote ten ficlets.


End file.
